Daylight's Coming
by BookCraazii
Summary: “Edward?” “Yes, my darling?” “I think we should send a wedding invitation to Jacob. He may not even want to come considering that he left because of me, but he is my best friend and-” Edward stopped me excitedly in the middle of my sentence. “That’s
1. Chapter 1

_**First Twilight Fanfiction. I give all props to my friend harrysgrll who edited the chapter. Thanks so much. I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's books except for Eclipse. This is a continuation from there.**_

* * *

_**Daylight's Coming**_

_Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit_

"Edward?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"I think we should send a wedding invitation to Jacob. He may not even want to come considering that he left because of me, but he _is_ my best friend and-" Edward stopped me excitedly in the middle of my sentence.

"That's wonderful Bella," he said lifting me up and kissing my lips gently. "Perfect even, because I've already sent him an invitation."

I felt I should have been upset that he had sent him an invitation without my knowledge of it, but that was not why I had been upset. I was mad that I could not send him an invite personally. Now I knew why Jacob had run away to Canada, because Edward sent him an invitation.

I had desperately wanted to send him a letter and apologize and tell him everything. I couldn't even do that because I knew if I were to tell him everything, everything would be… about Edward.

"Oh!" I replied to him glumly. "Well, I kind of wanted to see how he's doing so… I think I'm going to write a letter." I told him quickly. "I just want to make sure that he's alright over there in Canada."

"But haven't you been calling Seth just about everyday? He's told you that Jacob's fine. Isn't that enough?"

"Not quite. He just doesn't seem so enthusiastic when he tells me about Jacob," I replied grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

Alice came rushing into the Cullen's family room from out of no where. She looked just the teensiest bit exasperated when she came in. I was sure that loss of breath had not been caused by myself or Edward. Edward and I were staring at her with puzzled looks, once she finally caught our eyes.

"Err," she hesitated, her cheeks flushing a brilliant red. She put her head down to avoid our stares. "Err-The flowers that were supposed to be for your wedding arrived. Except, they sent the wrong kind. The dozens of roses and azaleas they were supposed to deliver turned out to be a mess of artificial, colored flowers. They aren't right at all. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry." Alice finished head still down, but her eyes peeking up at us nervously.

"Oh, Alice. It's alright, I'm sure we can send them back. It'll be fine, I'm sure it won't be too difficult," I said and motioning for Edward to add in his own little part to soothe Alice.

"Yes, it'll be fine. We'll simply send them back," he said looking at Alice suspiciously. Alice met Edward's eyes. She had a frightened look and immediately looked back down at her shoes, but she continued to speak. "I think maybe you should come outside and look at them. There are so many. You should… take a look," she hesitated while speaking, that was odd.

"Alright. Let's go. Come on Edward," I said, following Alice out of the room.

"Yes," he said. "Let's see these flowers," Edward's sly suspicion still in his voice.

The three of us walked outside to the front porch. I looked around and saw the regular, empty front yard. I turned to Alice who had her head down again. "I lied… somebody's here to see you."

"What? Who?"

"Jacob." Alice replied a bit quieter, still looking down.

"Jacob?!" Edward and I said together in disbelief. "Well, where is he? I thought he was in Canada?" I continued.

"Well, he said that he had some important news for you. He's over there," Alice replied pointing at the large tree. At that moment I could see a large rusty colored werewolf coming from behind the large oak tree. It ran right up to me and the two other Cullens on either side of me.

When he was directly in front of me, Jacob turned back into his normal self, though hair was much longer since the last time I had seen it. He obviously had not cut it while he was in Canada.

"Hey Bella. Edward, Alice;" he said nodding at each of them. Was Jacob actually being polite? This was such a shock to me, never was Jacob polite to any vampire, least of all Edward. Edward was often trying to be on friendly terms with Jacob, but never was it the other way around.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Bella privately, please," he said looking directly at Edward and then shifting his gaze to Alice. Alice and I both looked at Edward, and he was staring at Jacob. Edward nodded slowly and turned his back to us and walked inside the house. Alice followed.

"How have you been?" Jacob asked once Alice and Edward had left.

"I don't know…I guess I've been okay. I was worried about you mostly though. I really thought that you were going to stay in Canada forever. I was prepared to get to a plane and come and get you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I learned only now that Edward sent you the invitation. I wanted to, you know; but I was scared you might do exactly what you did. I guess I took the wrong precautions, huh?"

"I guess you can say that. I'm sorry too. You're my best friend Bella, but I don't think I'll be coming to the wedding."

"Oh!" I said as we walked down the path away from the house of the Cullens'. I couldn't help but notice that Jacob had not taken my hand in his as he usually did. I felt that there was definitely something wrong. I didn't know what it was, but it frightened me still. "Well, I wanted you to be there, but I understand that it would be very awkward." I explained.

"Bella," he said stepping in front of me, "I want to tell you something. While I was in Canada I had a lot of time to think about things - our relationship. I couldn't take not seeing you there so I got on a plane and was determined to get back and talk to you, but something happened on the way."

He stopped and looked at me straight in the face. _I worried to much_,I thought to myself. "What happened, Jake? What?"

"On the plane ride back something happened. I was thinking a plan of taking you hostage with me, somewhere where they would never find us. I had a whole strategy planned out. Then on the plane ride I met _Lidia_."

I looked at him blankly and he looked down at his shoes. "I've imprinted, Bella. I've imprinted on _Lidia_," he said and after a few long seconds looked up at me to see my reaction. I only stared at him and he had an anxious worried face, "Bella? Bella? Are you okay?"

I was furious, I couldn't stand him. How could he imprint? At the very moment when I thought that he came back to be friends - to forget everything - he imprints! I turned around and stormed back to the house. My wedding was in a week and he tells me that he's not coming because he's imprinted on _Lidia_.

"Wait Bella," Jacob said coming to my side. "I can't believe you. You left me because you were going to get married to a vampire and now when I imprint I finally got over you you're mad at me? No. That's not how it's going to work."

"What do you expect, Jacob? You tell me you're not going to come to my wedding because you've imprinted on some girl named Lidia. Honestly Jacob! Why don't you just bring her to the wedding? I wanted you there."

"I didn't think that would be appropriate," he replied.

* * *

**_As you probably know Stephenie Meyer has a playlist that goes along with each of her novels. So I also will be putting a song to go along with each chapter I write as I write it._**

**_Chapter 1: Who Do You Think You Are? - Cascada_**

**_Please Review!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again thanks to I guess you can call my 'editor' for editing. Also thanks to my friend Tigereyegirl123 for helping me pick out a song to go along with this Chapter. I only own Eclipse so if I forget anything I am truly sorry. Please enjoy it though. And review, please review.**_

_**Daylight's Coming**_

_Chapter 2: A Day of Warning_

The wedding was to be set for tomorrow and I was not at all ready. I had not spoken to Jacob anytime this week. I was still furious. I had notified Edward that Jacob had imprinted. He soothed me, but I could tell that he was glad that there was no longer any competition to win me over. I could not stop thinking that Jacob had his arms around another girl. _Lidia_. I bet she was beautiful, a whole lot better looking than I was. I couldn't help imagining that Jacob was holding me, instead of the girl he was _destined _to be with.

But wait! Didn't Jacob say he couldn't imprint because all he could see was me, that because of that there was no way he could imprint! But why would he lie? Maybe he lied that all he could see was me, I thought glumly.

Rosalie entered Edward's room where I sat alone. "There you are. Alice wants you to put the wedding dress on one more time so that she can take pictures by the garden," she said nicely to me, as she had been acting toward me lately. She finally had grown an approval of me and I was glad that she had been the one to come up, and not Edward. I did not talk to him much this week - since Jacob left.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to," I replied a little amused that Alice had once again asked me to put the dress on. I think she was much too excited for the wedding. She was more excited then the bride herself.

Alice was waiting for me in her room, and she looked happy as she usually did when discussing plans for the wedding. She was wearing the dress that she was to wear as the maid of honor. She was much too honored. Her fluffy pink and light orange dress poofed out at the waist. It really did make her look like a pixie, as everyone always described her to be. All Alice needed was a wand, and she would be an exact replica of a pixie in a children's book. She strode over to me, my wedding dress in her handed. "Put it on," she said.

"Alright, as I have for you about fifteen times. I'm not doing this for my own pleasure, you know," I said.

"I know, but this is necessary! We need pictures to remember the day, don't we?" she said. "I suppose," I said not wanting to, but saying so only to please her. She handed me the dress, and I walked to her bathroom and started to unzip the zipper of my wedding dress. My wedding. I still couldn't believe it. Tomorrow I was going to be Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_. Or was I supposed to be Isabella Marie Swan _Black_? I couldn't think. Jacob imprinted, I reminded myself, he's _Lidia's_.

I quickly undressed and slipped the dress on. I wanted desperately to get this over with. I didn't like putting it on so much, it just didn't feel comfortable. Not that it itched or was tight or anything like that, it just wasn't me. I was not the girl who wore pretty dresses - not the girl wore dresses, period. I walked out of the bathroom and Alice smiled at me, like she did every time she saw me in the dress.

"Perfect," she said and guided me to the garden in the back of the house, where the pictures were to be taken. I didn't like doing this, but I had to. Hours and hours passed and Alice continued to snap pictures with her large, professional Nikon camera. Every once in a while she had me take a picture of her in the same location. It looked much more natural for her to pose, not as mine had. My forced smile was very noticeable, not like Alice's natural soft smile.

Finally, Emmett called for us to come back inside. It was time for dinner - well at least _my_ dinner. I was so relieved to finally stop posing for pictures and looked up at Emmett thankfully, however Alice looked disappointed. "B-but we just started!" she exclaimed.

"Are you kidding Alice? We've been taking pictures for about five hours now. Personally I am completely relieved to have it all over with. I'm not one to model, Alice. Besides I'm starved, I apologize, I'm still human," I said to her with a real smile, not the fake one I had on just recently.

"Fine. Let's go," she said following Emmett into the house. "But you and I have to change back into other clothes. You don't want to ruin your pretty dress."

"Yes, your right," I said and followed her back to her room. I did not have to, I was no longer so lost in this house. I had stayed here for the past week and it felt much more familiar to me now. I went back into her bathroom where I had left the clothes I had previously worn. I put them back on and went back with Alice to the long table in what should have been a dining room in anybody else's home.

Edward was there and waiting for me. I took my soon _permanent_ seat at the table beside Edward. He smiled at me and leaned over and whispered in my ear-

"Tomorrow," he said. I smiled back at him, but it was fake. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I loved Edward didn't I? I wanted to be a vampire with the him and the rest of the family, I told myself.

They all discussed tomorrow and all the girls (except for myself) had pre-wedding jitters, while I ate my dinner. They were all excited, even Emmett. I expect he was excited that Edward was finally getting married, not that I was going to be a vampire. He knew that I was going to be a lot of trouble once they changed me. The conversation ended quickly, I was tired and I was the only one who had to get a lot of sleep for tomorrow. It would be crazy, I could just imagine how Alice would be like tomorrow, if this is how she acted today. I couldn't bare to think of it.

I went upstairs with Edward and entered the extra bedroom where I had slept for the week. Edward still had not allowed me to be with him in his bed so I slept here. He walked me to the door and kissed me passionately. "Till tomorrow. Good night Bella," he whispered in my ear.

I said the same to him and walked into the room across from his. I didn't want to go through with this. I was afraid, I was nervous, I was unsure, I was so many things at the moment. I thought of Jacob. Jacob, _my_ Jacob, the one who had imprinted on Lidia.

Uhh, I thought, but what am I supposed to do. Then it hit me. A plan developed in my mind; I knew exactly what I was going to do.

I was going to leave, I was not coming back. I was going to go away, I had to find Jacob, wherever he was. I was going to be with him, obviously this day had been a warning sign. I couldn't live without Jacob, he was the one I needed. He had imprinted, yes, but I was going to find a way around it. I knew I would, I just did, I felt it.

**__**

As you probably know Stephenie Meyer has a playlist that goes along with each of her novels. So I also will be putting a song to go along with each chapter I write as I write it.

_**Chapter 2: Warning Sign - Coldplay**_

**_Please review. I appreciate any comments on the story or the selection of songs._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's my third chapter! Please continue to review! Thank you all of those who have reviewed! Also thanks to my editor, who had edit this chapter twice. Hope everyone likes it! **_

_**Daylight's Coming**_

_Chapter 3: An Escape Plan Failed _

I had not slept all night I was continuing my plan. I would always love Edward, but I would love him in the way I thought I had loved Jacob. _Jacob_ was the one. The day was nearly at the crack of dawn, and I had to be ready to flee without anybody noticing, which would be very difficult when vampires never sleep. I knew Edward would not see me though, a bride and groom were never to see each other till the event of the wedding actually, took place.

I had grown so fond of this family - of the Cullens. I could not bear to leave them all behind, but what was I to do? Jacob and the pack hated them, they were born enemies. I had to choose one over the other, and this had to be the right choice.

I got my bag, which I had packed during the night with the few clothes I had brought over, and threw comfortably over by shoulders. Wait a second, I thought. I could climb out the window, it wasn't to far down. I had jumped off a cliff once, I think that jumping out a window will not be as bad. I threw my bag out the window first and watched hit the ground with no more than a small _thump_. As I began put my right leg over the window perch, I stopped midway. Maybe I should write them a letter, I thought, perhaps I should - just to explain a bit.

_Dear Cullens,_

_In the past week, I have realized something that I believe will change a lot. Since the visit of my good friend Jacob Black, I believe that I have fallen in love with him, in the way I thought I was with Edward. I love all of you and you have all been so wonderfully good to me and I hate to leave, but I must. I have to, I have to stop Jacob, I have to do something. Edward, I am sorry, this probably the most selfish thing I have ever done, but I want you to know that I will always love you. I will love you, but I need to be with Jacob. It's the way things have to be._

_Goodbye,_

_Bella_

A tear drop ran down my face and onto the letter. It splattered on one word…_Edward_. I knew that I had to leave now, before I became any more emotional. I left the letter on top of the bed, neatly folded, and jumped out the window quickly. _Thump! _It was a lot louder than I would have wanted. I felt that this stirred somebody in the house. I jumped out a bit too quickly as well. I had injured the arm that I had in a brace only over a month ago. This was not good. To my surprise when I looked up, I found Edward to be staring down at me.

"Now, what is my bride doing on the dirty ground? And why was a letter saying a most awful goodbye doing on her bed?"

"I-I-" he cut me off, which was good. I had nothing to say.

His eyes looked down at me solemnly, and he kneeled down before me. "Why? Why, Bella? I knew - I thought you loved me. I was thought everything was going just swell. I-I can't even think why or even how this could happen."

I remained silent. I knew that something like this was going to happen. I knew I couldn't get away with it. I sighed. I just really wasn't meant to be with Jacob was I. I was crazy, absolutely crazy. I could and never would be with Jacob. He had imprinted and that was that. There was nothing I could do about it. I knew what it was I needed now, I needed a break. A break from all of this, a break from everybody just to be alone. I put my head down to Edward's lap and began to sob. At the moment, I really needed a good cry. I was imagining things the whole time that week. Edward. Edward. He was mine, not Jacob. How could I be so stupid.

"Edward, Edward, I'm…sorry," I said between sniffles and sobs. "I saw Jacob and…I don't know…I thought, I thought…I love _you_ Edward…how was I so stupid?" I looked up at him now and my eyes were the ones solemn now. I tried desperately to stop crying, nothing worked

"Bella. My Bella Notte. I love you. I think you just need to stop worrying so much. You do that to often. I'm not mad."

"How are you not mad? I was just about to run off and be with Jacob." What I just said had disgusted me now. I could never do that. What on this dear planet was I thinking? "I'm so, so sorry."

"I know. I know," he said petting my hair as he so often did.

"I-I still want to go on with the wedding," I said, and this caught Edward off guard.

"You do?" he said a very surprised look in his beautiful golden eyes.

"Yes. I-I've been such a hassle for you, I'm terribly sorry. Besides, my mother is coming all the way from Florida, can't make her disappointed," I said trying hard to amuse him, at least it worked.

He laughed his beautiful, musical voiced laugh. "Oh, Bella I do love you. I wouldn't want you to do this just to please everyone else. We could postpone for a few days if it'll make you feel better."

"No let's do it now, like we were supposed to. I hurt my though, what are we going to do about that?" I said. I knew he was going to say to bring me to Carlisle, but what was I going to say? I couldn't tell him I was going to run off. What was I going to do?

"We should take you to Carlisle," he said, just as I had expected. "We'll just tell him we were taking a stroll, and when we were going to go back upstairs you fell. Sounds fairly plausible, don't you think?" he finished with a smile.

"Only because I'm so clumsy," I said in an upset voice. He laughed, and helped me to my feet. His icy, cold, familiar lips reached down to mine and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm sorry," I said again, when his lips parted from mine.

"Don't be," he said. Then he leaned over and whispered something in my ear. "Tonight, after the wedding, we will have ourselves a beautiful Bella Notte."

I looked up at Edward, my Edward. Again, as I had been so many times - too many times. I was dazzled.

Indeed, the wedding did pass and it was wonderful, except for the fact that my arm was in a cast. Everybody was there, except my best friend, Jacob. I think it was for the best; if he had been there things may not have turned out as they did. There was a reception as we planned and as soon as it ended Edward and I got ready to go have a Bella Notte. It was our first night as husband and wife. The following day we would be getting ready for our honey moon in Europe, however at the moment we were having our Bella Notte.

"How are you enjoying yourself?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

I looked up from my bowl of pasta. I smiled back at him and he reached out for my hand, and I placed mine in his. "Wonderfully," I said.

"Wonderful," he said, and kissed me _wonderfully_ from across the table.

**_As you probably know Stephenie Meyer has a playlist that goes along with each of her novels. So I also will be putting a song to go along with each chapter I write as I write it._**

**_Chapter 3: Bella Notte - George Givot_**

**_Please review. I appreciate any comments on the story or the selection of songs._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone it's been a while since I've updated this story so I decided to finish up this chapter. Thanks again harrysgrll for editing, she changed about an entire paragraph and made it really romantic for all of you who really prefer the lovey-dovey stuff between Edward and Bella. :) Well again there is a song to go along but it was kind of hard to find one so I put the one that fit the best. So if you think there is a song that fits better let me know. Well here it is enjoy.**

* * *

_**Daylight's Coming**_

_Chapter 4: Honeymoon - Cancelled!_

The night had been wonderful, it's amazing how things changed between us after we said our vows. After the wedding, I wanted nothing but to make Edward happy in every way and never hurt him like I had so many times. After our magnificent 'Bella Notte', we returned home and I slept in Edward's room with him for the first time.

The morning came earlier than I had expected, the both of us were excited as children receiving a birthday present, for the honey moon. I was packing my clothes when Edward came up from behind me and turned me around to face him; he was smiling his beautiful crooked smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back up at him. "I love you Bella. I love you with all of my cold heart," he said kissing me, like the first time we first kissed; I was gasping for air in no time. Soon that would not happen, after they had changed me.

My suitcase was finally packed and Edward was already packed. I smiled at him and he held out his arms for me and I ran into them. He lifted me up into his arms, like I imagined he would on our way into the suite on the honey moon. He kissed me and I never wanted to let go. I wondered to myself, how could I love a person so much? But the answer didn't matter all that mattered was Edward.

We went downstairs to find Esme making me some French toast. She had heard us coming down - she heard me coming down with my noisy luggage - and she turned around to find Edward with his arm around me, smiling at me ecstatically. Esme saw this and smiled as well.

"I've never seen you so delighted Edward," she said putting my breakfast on a plate and placing it on the table. I sat down and Edward and Esme sat down as well. Edward looked over to the opposite side of the table and smiled at his adoptive mother.

"That's because I've never been any happier," he said and smiled at me again, his golden eyes glaring down at me beautifully. It felt awkward, even though we were married now. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks, and I tried to make myself feel more comfortable to save Esme from the slightest bit of temptation.

I ate my breakfast in a hurry to leave and be alone with Edward - with my husband - with the love of my life.

Edward looked down at my plate and saw that everything was practically eaten. He excused us from the table and conversation and said good-bye to his mother and the rest of the household. We went upstairs and first people we saw were Rosalie and Emmett.

"Bye Emmett. Bye Rosalie," Edward said. "We just figured we'd say our last minute good-byes."

"Oh! Well thanks. We hope you have a nice trip," Rosalie said and she came up to hug me and whispered in my ear-

"If you're going to be a vampire. Change over there, I won't be able to bear the agony you'll be going through," when she moved away back to hold Emmett's hand she had a serious, but a strong worried look in her eyes that were slowly becoming the red color that I feared so much. I did not believe however that it was desire for my blood, but moreover the anger, if I were to disobey her, building up inside her.

I nodded reassuringly and waved good-bye to the both of them. As Edward and I began to turn around Emmett finally said something.

"Have a good trip. Edward, hope you have a little _fun_. Although I'm sure you already did last night," he said, smirking. I should have expected something like that to be said, coming from Emmett. _Whack! _"Ow!" Emmett had yelled out. I turned around to find Emmett rubbing at his arm. Rosalie had slapped him. Rosalie was pretty, but you had to admit she was strong. For Emmett to have been left in pain after that, it showed that you had a lot of muscle and guts to hit him - but then again she was his wife.

Edward and I continued to Alice's room, where we expected to find Jasper with her, and were correct. Alice was settled down on Jasper's lap, they were just sitting having a casual conversation. They heard the footsteps of us coming into the room and Alice rested her chin on Jasper's shoulder and looked over it. She smiled when she noticed that it was Edward and me.

Jasper and Alice stood up before their guests and offered us the couch, where they had been sitting. Edward and I refused them, telling them we were we only here to say goodbye before it would be time for us to leave on the honeymoon.

When Alice heard this she threw herself at me as if she was going to hug, but by that _she_ threw _me_ backward from the blow and strength of it. I injured the arm I had fallen on just a day ago. I looked up at her and nearly scowled, my leg also felt a bit twisted. Alice began to cry as she hurtled herself off of me.

"Oh no, Bella! I-I didn't mean t-to hurt you!" she sobbed. "I w-was going t-to g-give you a h-hug and tell you n-not to go."

"Alice, it's okay. Really, it is. It's wasn't your fault, I'm just not as strong as you guys. Hmmmm…well…it looks like you got your wish I can't go to Europe with my leg and arm in a cast. I can't walk around Europe with crutches, I'll never be able to make it to all the places we planned to visit. Edward, we'll just go some other time."

"Yes," he said sighing. "I suppose you can't go in that state. Come on. Let's get you to Carlisle."

I tried to limp towards the door and fell again. I would have hit the floor if Edward hadn't caught me a second before. He lifted me in his arms, as if he was carrying his bride over the threshold - which now that I think about it, he was.

"You, my love, are in no fit state to walk." Edward smiled at me, even through his disappointment; and I fit perfectly into his cool chest as he walked.

I couldn't help but think that this may actually be a good thing. Now Edward could change me right away and I wouldn't have to wait till after the honeymoon. I could actually start Dartmouth being a vampire with Edward. It seems that everything worked out for the best.

* * *

**A/N: As you probably know Stephenie Meyer has a playlist that goes along with each of her novels. So I also will be putting a song to go along with each chapter I write as I write it.**

**Chapter 4: Let It Be - The Beatles (Edward's POV)**

**Please review! I know more people are reading this than are reviewing! They really do help. Again if you think that the song doesn't really fit to well review and give me a suggestion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to leave you hanging so that you'll want to keep reading. Grins mischieviously Anyhoo I hope everyone likes it and I hope everyone had a great time reading Breaking Dawn, because I know I did. :)**

* * *

_**Daylight's Coming**_

_Chapter 5: Injured, Queasy, Dizzy, Etc._

"Okay Bella. It looks like I'm done here; here are some crutches to help you out a bit. I feel so bad that you won't be able to go on your honey moon," Carlisle said, in his always gentle voice.

Edward responded before I could say a word. "Yes, I'm afraid it is. But, Europe can always wait," he said smiling and walking across the room to kiss my forehead.

I blushed quietly, and he again lifted his bride in his icy arms and I shivered, even through the casts. "I'm sorry, love. But, if your to be like me soon, you should not even feel the coolness of my body."

"Oh," I said, feeling the tiniest bit queasy. I asked for Edward to place me back on the ground because of this. It only got worse, as I was put down. The front door was close to me; I thrust it open with all my strength and hopped down the stairs to the porch. I threw-up my earlier food.

When I had finished Edward rushed up beside me, with a very worried face. "Bella? Bella, love? Are you okay? Bella?"

I could only hear Edward's voice then as he yelled for Carlisle and Esme. I was turning around to reassure him that I was fine, but I was not. I could feel the cold air rushing to my face and the dizzy, queasiness returning to my body. I threw-up again. I felt the lights knocked out of me. Something cold had broken my fall, and I was barely conscious as somebody carried me swiftly into a room.

I could feel that person with the cold arms placing me on something soft. I couldn't remember anything, what was this place. My eyes were closed so I could not see what was around me, and I could feel myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness, all I heard was a voice calling out a name, that I did not recognize.

"Bella? Bella?"

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry it's short, but please don't let that keep you from reviewing! I love reviews, so please review! If you liked this fanfic of Twilight, then you should take a look at my other one or some of my other fanfics that are non-twilight related.**

**As you probably know Stephenie Meyer has a playlist that goes along with each of her novels. So I also will be putting a song to go along with each chapter I write as I write it.**

**Chapter 5: I'm Not Sick, but I'm not Well by Lit**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but it explains quite a lot in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it may be hard with school starting in a few days. :( Please don't throw tomatoes at me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I own nothing but the plot.**

_**Daylight's Coming**_

_Chapter 6: Vampire Pregnancy_

"Edward, I don't think that you should come in here." I could only faintly hear Carlisle's voice from the door of his office. "Bella's highly unstable."

"This is ridiculous! Carlisle, tell me what's going on. What's happened to her? Do we need to change her? Let me see her, I'm her husband!" I could hear Edward's voice louder. It hurt my head. It was intoxicating, and made me feel more tired, but I managed to stay awake.

I myself didn't know what was wrong with me, but I felt odd like I've never felt before. It was a weird gurgling in my stomach, that didn't seem to go away. My entire body was also aching in pain, that bothered immensely.

Carlisle seemed to finally have shooed Edward away. I wanted to know what I was sick with. Pneumonia? A bad fever? I didn't know, I was afraid to find out.

"C-Carlisle?"

"Bella. I'm not sure, but I think that you've caught a serious illness."

"What is it?" I was terrified.

"Well, there's this ancient Vampire legend. It may not be true, but it could also be highly possible. Well, you've seemed to have caught a disease. I wouldn't call it a disease, but Edward certainly would." He paused and I waited a long while for him to speak again. And when he finally did he said, "Edward may have implanted into you a vampiric gene, when the two of you were being intimate. I believe it's running through your blood this very moment."

The only thing I could do was gasp. Was I becoming a vampire? Carlisle silenced me, it seemed he had more to say.

"If this turns you into a vampire, it will not take three days, but longer; nine months to be precise. In the process of putting this gene in you, Edward has also seemed to have done something else. I-I believe you're p-pregnant."

"P-pregnant? S-so in n-nine months, I-I'm supposed to have a k-kid and b-become a v-v-vampire?" I was stuttering through the hole sentence. It hurt to talk and it seemed as though through this process, I may loose my voice, because of the tightness of my throat. I felt like I was getting mono.

He nodded, answering my question. I was more than scared, I was terrified. "W-what a-are w-we g-going t-to d-do?"

"I'm going to have to tell Edward. He's not going to be happy though. You're going to need a wheelchair too."

"O-okay." My voice cracked and got very hoarse, from then on. I drank and ate only liquids, my body was so limp.

When Edward found out, he had a fit, but he cared for me, staying by me every second of the day. He wheeled me around on the wheel chair day and night, night and day. I wanted to stay up during the night with him, but he kept telling me to go to sleep, get rest.

I did what Edward said all the time. I knew he always wanted the best for me, even now, especially now.

"I-I love y-you." I told Edward in my now hoarse voice. Edward put his cold finger on my lips, that were becoming colder every minute that I was going through these vampire stages, and this…pregnancy. I loved this baby to be. I wasn't sure Edward did though, and I didn't want to do anything that made him unhappy.

"Don't speak. You're losing you're voice more every day," he said and kissed me lightly. "Go to sleep."

Edward began to sing my lullaby, and in no time I was indeed asleep, my head leaning against his not so cold chest.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, (1) Sorry it's so short (2) the song to go along with chapter is below but (a) I was looking forever for a song that fit and this one was the best (b) thank you tigereyegirl123 who tried to help me with the song (c) this song will be temporary so if you have a suggestion let me know (3) don't forget to review this chapter. I love reviews!**

**As you probably know Stephenie Meyer has a playlist that goes along with each of her novels. So I also will be putting a song to go along with each chapter I write as I write it.**

**Chapter 6: Bigger Than My Body by John Mayer**


End file.
